Yes, My Lady
by xxBBsxBabexx
Summary: Although he was turned into a demon, that did not stop Ciel Phantomhive from growing up and raising a daughter. She's sharp in her teen years and suspects her father's butler is not what he seems. As a challenge; Ciel orders Sebastian to never leave her side and must not allow her to know the truth about him. It will be one Hell of a game.


It was a Sunday, today. Sunday's had to be her least favorite day of the entire week. It was lazy, it was useless, it was pathetic. Not to mention thousands of people considered it holy. It was so very unlike her butler, her busy, useful, strong, unholy butler. She thought about all of this while she lay in bed, her blue eyes wide and lacking interest, her black and blonde locks tucked neatly beneath her head and into the neck of her white nightgown.

_I wonder what exact sort of person he is. If he is a person at all. No person is that graceful, nor that beautiful. I've never seen a human being, with eyes so red. I've never seen a human being with red eyes at all. They pierce through your very soul. I can't believe I haven't noticed it beforehand._

She thought to herself, her breathing remaining steady as though she were still sleeping. The door opened and slightly squeaked as the intruder entered her bedroom with light and silent footsteps. The curtains were torn away from each other quickly and gently, letting the sun beam onto her face not-so-gently. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw before pulling her blanket over her head.

"Must you do that _every_ morning?" She said angrily, full of attitude much like her mother. She heard a male chuckle humorlessly as though he had to.

"I must, my lady. My apologies, but it's time to wake up." A calm, collected voice apologized. "Please, come out from under the covers." He asked her, to which, she grunted in clear frustration.

"It's too bright out there, and it's dark in here. I think I'll stay in here a bit longer." She closed her eyes with a smirk playing about her porcelain features as though she were taunting her butler.

"My lady, if you don't come out, I'll have to bring you out myself. You've got an appointment with Prince Soma in less than three hours." She let out an aggravated moan of displeasure.

"That bloody klutz is always making a new meeting with me just to see how Father's doing, and that's only because he won't accept any more pleasure meetings." She buried herself deeper into her mattress and held on even tighter to the white comforter above her head. "Father's always been strictly business, Soma should realize that. One wonders how I even managed to become a part of existence with all of his wretched _business_ consuming his life." She hissed.

She kept rambling on and on about her busy parents, particularly her father, when her butler wrenched the blanket away effortlessly from her. She gasped, both from being startled and the ruthless bite of the cold.

"Hey!" She cried out angrily. She bore her teeth and curled her fists into balls.

"Forgive me, my lady, but it had to be done." The tall butler stated. She scoffed at his comment.

"You know, you continue to say 'forgive me' and 'my apologies', but I don't think you really mean it." She said, sitting up and staring into her butler's bloody eyes. "You don't care if I'm mad at you, or whether I forgive you or not."

The butler knelt before her and slid her socks onto her pale legs. "Of course I care for your satisfaction and forgiveness. Else wise, I'd never work for them." Her head drooped down ever so slightly in observation of the man that had been around her throughout her entire life, yet had barely aged a day, if he had even aged at all.

"Sebastian, how old are you?" She questioned him. Sebastian didn't freeze, like she had expected him to, but rather continued working on her socks and shoes before proceeding to get her a midnight blue dress with ruffles and buckles everywhere. It was a gift from her mother, Elizabeth.

"Older than you would think possible." He set to undressing her and re-dressing her, as he did with her father nearly two decades before. "My lady, if you don't mind my asking, why don't you have one of the maids help you prepare in the morning and at night?"

As Sebastian's mistress fixed every buckle into place, she straightened out her cuffs, and looked into her butler's lethal maroon eyes, clearly unafraid yet utterly fascinated at the same time.

"Well why on earth would you ask such a silly thing like that?" She returned his question with a question, and a smirk. "I'd think you'd already know the answer to that."

"And yet, I don't. Would you mind answering, my lady?" He asked politely, as always. Sebastian was the perfect gentleman. He was tall, dashing, charming, he could dance, play the violin, and cook as though his hands had been blessed by angels. He was simply perfect.

"Those maids were only recently hired a few years ago. You've been with me for my entire life. Despite gender, who would you trust more?" Sebastian smiled and nodded his head once.

"Yes, you've a point, miss." He praised her, as he often did. She saw right through it, though, just as her father did before her.

"Of course I do, I'm Amelia Phantomhive. I have no choice but to have a point, and to make it." Sebastian kept his smile as he tied the ribbon on the back of her dress.

"You truly are your father's daughter, my lady." He said proudly. Amelia walked over to the window, and gazed out onto the world beyond the glass. The sunrise was beautiful, yet she found there was something wrong with it. Something almost demonic, even.

Amelia smiled sadly. "I know. I wish I could see how, though. He's so professional and focused, and sometimes cold. And I'm, well, not any of those."

"That's not entirely true, miss. You've been able to focus on any thing since you were small, so long as you found interest in it." He said as though he was trying to console her. "But I do believe it's entirely out of your nature to be cold. You've got too much of your mother's attitude."

Amelia scoffed at the statement. It was true. She had her mother's spirit, but lacked her love of cuteness and adorable clothes and knick-knacks. "Don't remind me. If anything, I'd rather be like my father. He gets his work done. Mother…well, she's just Mother."

Sebastian smiled for her. "That's not all bad, now is it? She's an exceedingly kindred spirit, and her taste in fashion is decent enough, wouldn't you say, my lady?"

"Sebastian, you don't have to defend my mother. I know you're not particularly fond of her." Amelia droned on, bored and reluctant.

"On the contrary, I am quite fond of your mother. She brightens up the place, both metaphorically and literally." He said, again coming to Elizabeth's defense.

"Now, that I can't argue with. But as for clothing, Mother hasn't the slightest hint of an idea of what I like." Amelia pointed out, gesturing to the current dress she wore.

"What mother ever knows what her child prefers to dress in?" Sebastian asked innocently. "We must make haste, my lady, prince Soma will be here shortly." Amelia looked at her butler with surprise written about her facial features.

"I thought you said I had under three hours to get ready?" She exclaimed. Sebastian smiled, cocky as ever.

"Indeed I did." He confessed.

"I've barely been awake twenty minutes!" She shouted at him, the maids in the hall cringing, no doubt.

"That's less than three hours, isn't it?" He stated as though all was well in the world. Amelia's face began to flush with frustration.

"I'll bet any money you never pulled a stunt like this with Father." She hissed out at him venomously and sighed. "After this stupid visit, you're dead, Sebastian. Am I clear?"

"As crystal, my lady." Sebastian smiled and bowed before her as she walked through the door, not even bothering to fix her slouching posture. "The prince specifically asked that he accompany us for breakfast this fine morning."

"Smashing," Amelia spat, obviously uninterested. "Is he bringing Agni this time? I noticed he wasn't around the last visit. I found it to be quite depressing."

"I have been informed Agni will be attending the prince this morning." Sebastian stated, and Amelia nodded.

"Good, I would have had to kill that bloody prince myself if he were to show up alone."

"With all due respect, my lady, prince Soma is a friend of your father-"

"My father has no friends, Sebastian, only business partners." She spat out hatefully. "What exactly is he gaining from Soma's acquaintance anyways?" She hissed. Sebastian smiled kindly at her, and in his smile Amelia could see a clear tint of mischief.

"It's another ally, isn't it?" Amelia's blue eyes rolled in annoyance. "Heaven knows how many enemies your father has, so it's best that he finds allies wherever he can. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose." She muttered. "Still, why do I have to suffer just so Father can keep his alliances?"

"Your father is an extremely busy individual, my lady, you're aware of that. Prince Soma does not wish to discuss business, again, already of your awareness."

"And Father dearest wishes only to discuss business…yes, I know. I don't understand why _I_ deal with Soma instead of Mother dealing with him." Amelia's temper was growing thinner by the minute. "I bloody hate Sundays, I hate them with all my soul."

Just then, they heard something crash in the dining room. "Oh, for God's sake, the man is nearly forty and he's still the klutziest person I've ever met! Honestly, you'd think he would've obtained some sense of balance by now…and learn not to touch everything that shimmers in the light." Sebastian chuckled at Amelia's frustration.

"Now, now, my lady, let's keep our temper in check." Amelia stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Sebastian.

"Look, I know that you're some kind of powerful person, if you're a person at all. I don't quite know just what you are yet; but I intend to figure it out. Until then and after then, you are my butler, and you are not to tell me what to do. Understood?" Sebastian smiled a bit, intrigued, and he bowed as he had done so many times before.

Hand over his heart, he bowed to Amelia Lynnette Phantomhive. "Yes, my lady. My sincerest apologies." Amelia scoffed.

"That's poppy cock, but I suppose it'll do." She leaned against the wall, totally reluctant to go further inside to the breakfast table to converse with that purple haired lunatic.

"My lady, prince Soma is awaiting your arrival. Shall we proceed?" Sebastian offered kindly.

"You say that as if I have a choice." She got off the wall and resumed her confident gait back to the door that lead to the dining room. She grabbed the knob, but before she twisted it, she turned her head and looked up at her towering butler. "Before I kill you when this is over, get my father on the telephone, post-breakfast. Thank you, Sebastian."

"Consider it done, my lady." Amelia nodded once and pushed the door open. Inside she found Soma and Agni wrestling because Soma just wanted to look at the china, and Agni knew that was a big no-no. Especially with Amelia.

"Gentlemen; sorry to keep you waiting." She said grimly yet politely. Agni looked up and slapped the back of Soma's head quickly, as if to say 'shut up, she's here!', and it made Amelia smirk.

"Amelia!" Soma yelled and rushed to hug her, but he was halted by his butler grabbing him from the back of his shirt, and Amelia's butler holding out a hand before him in a 'stop' gesture.

"Yes, Soma, it's good to see you, as well. How is the curry bun business going?" She asked, trying to stay off the topic of her father.

"Never better! Agni's been placed as the head chef, actually!" Soma exclaimed. Amelia sat down as Sebastian prepared her a cup of Earl Grey.

"Yes, well, I can't see Agni doing anything other than succeeding. He's quite the butler. I should suspect that he would be a suitable opponent to Sebastian." Amelia chuckled, amused at the thought of her butler in combat. "Then again, I suppose that would be quite silly, wouldn't it?" As she sipped her tea, imitating her father, she failed to notice the brief eye contact made by the three men in the room. Two of which really had taken part in combat in the past. Only Agni seemed to notice the smirk playing on Sebastian's lips.

"What is it you wish to discuss today, Soma?" Amelia asked without interest.

"Your father, of course! How has he been? I'm sure his business is simply, how do you say it, booming? Oh, do tell me, Amelia!" Soma spat out hurriedly.

Amelia bit her tongue in her cheek and sighed through her nose. Sebastian noticed this and was about to say something when she beat him to the punch.

"I'm afraid I've lost touch with my father over the past several weeks. He's been away for quite some time, actually, and I don't suspect he'll be back until this upcoming September." She fibbed flawlessly.

"Gone for that long? What for, if I may ask?" Soma asked naively. Agni sucked in his cheek and looked at Amelia, shaking his head.

"I don't quite remember. Do you, Sebastian?" She asked innocently with her big blue puppy eyes.

"Naturally, I remember. He'll be touring France, Italy, Spain, and Belgium for the next few months. Very rarely does he have the opportunity to chat with his daughter, but Lady Elizabeth calls frequently. Have you any questions about her? I'd be happy to answer them." Sebastian answered without missing a beat.

Soma shrank into his chair with a glum look marring his face. "No, that's all right, thank you. I was just wondering what Ciel was up to, that's all." Agni nudged Soma's slouched shoulder.

"My prince, don't you think we should discuss something aside from Lord Phantomhive?" He suggested in a seething tone.

"Oh, I guess you're right, Agni. Amelia, I hear you're planning to venture to America. Is this true?" The purple-haired prince inquired. Amelia sipped her Earl Grey plainly.

"It is. I intend to visit Virginia shortly after Christmas. Father will be joining me. He only trusts me alone in the mansion, and that's solely because I have Sebastian with me." She stated.

"What are you going to do in America?" Soma asked again.

"I want to see what it's like, that's all. I want to travel, all I know is England and I think it's time for a change." She informed the Indians.

"I fully agree with you, Ms. Phantomhive!" Agni said with a wide smile. Amelia couldn't help herself when she returned his smile. Her act was slowly falling apart, the joyful side of her spirit was interrupting it.

"Thank you, Agni, I had assumed you would. You're very open-minded, aren't you?" She said, the smile still sticking onto her lips.

"A little, I suppose." Agni replied. Amelia nodded and took another sip of her tea. The maids came out in their black uniforms and served breakfast to the three of them. Soma barely touched his food, which was surprising, as he had always licked the plate clean.

"Is something the matter, prince Soma?" Amelia questioned, trying to show concern but was actually just annoyed that he kept picking at the pancakes laid out before him. He sighed before he answered.

"No, nothing is wrong."

"Clearly something is bothering you. What is it?" She persisted. "It's about my father, isn't it?" The prince remained silent. "Soma, I do apologize for not being able to speak with him lately, but I didn't know you were coming to visit. Sebastian just told me this morning."

"That's alright, Ms. Phantomhive, prince Soma told Sebastian this morning, too. You weren't the only one." Agni said as he leered down at the prince. Amelia put a hand on her forehead and breathed.

"I understand. Soma, if you want to visit, you'll have to set it up two weeks ahead of time, am I clear?" Soma nodded his head, looking slightly happier.

"Yes, Amelia." He said sadly. Amelia stopped eating shortly after that, so Sebastian could tell that she was getting very annoyed very quickly.

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure to see you today, but as the visit occurred on such short notice I'm afraid we'll have to cut it short itself. Ms. Phantomhive has a busy schedule today. Perhaps we can sit down and chat over lunch some other time instead?" Sebastian stated charmingly. Agni saw right through the act, and had to bribe Soma to leave.

Once the two had left, the maids came back and cleaned everything up, then left again so Amelia could speak with Sebastian privately.

"Sebastian, would you be so kind as to get my father on the telephone?" She asked mundanely. Sebastian nodded and went over to the table to get the phone, and dialed for Lord Phantomhive. He handed Amelia the phone piece and stayed by her side as she waited for her father to pick up.

"Hello?" Came a cold, male voice.

"Hello, father." Amelia greeted sheepishly.

"Hello, Amelia, is something wrong?" Ciel asked; sounding somewhat worried.

"No, no, everything's fine. Soma paid me a visit today." She said irritably.

"Did he? What for?" Ciel questioned, sounding irritable himself over the topic.

"What do you think? He wanted to talk about you. He _always_ wants to talk about you. I got so fed up I just told him that you wouldn't be back until September." She said, sort of embarrassed, but not regrettably. She could have sworn she heard Ciel chuckle on the other end of the line for a split second.

"Is that right? You're fully aware I'll be back in three weeks. Why not just say that instead of going through so much trouble over a lie?" He said, expecting more from his sixteen year old.

"I don't want him coming back in three weeks, father. I don't want him coming back at all!" She nearly shouted, but maintained her respect for her father.

"Temper, Amelia, temper." Ciel warned. Amelia sulked and waited for the rest of what her father had to say. "I understand that you don't appreciate dealing with Soma for me, but I appreciate that you do. Thank you, Amelia." She sighed and frowned a little.

"You're welcome, dad." She said weakly.

"I have to go now, your mother wants to go on another shopping trip. Is there anything you'd like us to bring back for you?"

"No, that's alright, thank you, though. Will you call back once you're finished? There's something else I'd like to talk to you about." She asked hesitantly.

"Of course." With that, Ciel hung up. Amelia put the telephone back in its proper place and went upstairs to the office, not really taking notice that her butler was following behind her.

"My lady, I can't help but to notice that you're looking a little upset. Was it something your father said?" Sebastian asked.

"More of what he _didn't say." She said weakly. Sebastian cocked his head to the side and gave her a funny look._

"_I'm afraid I don't quite understand, my lady." He said truthfully._

"_Sebastian, I can't remember my father ever telling me that he loves me, not even once." She admitted to sadly. "It hurts, badly. Then again, I suppose that's nonsense, isn't it? To feel so unloved by your own father, who's so successful in life, yet " She said sadly. Sebastian looked at her with a slight pang of guilt tugging at his heart. He himself held no recollection of his master telling young Amelia that he loved her._

"_I'm sure he does love you, my lady. You're his only child, he's very proud of you, you know." He consoled her in a soothing voice as she continued her way to her amethyst colored room._

"_He is?" She said with a spark of hope in her eyes. Sebastian nodded and smiled lightly._

"_Of course he is. You're a proper young lady, very respectful and respected, not to mention your varied talents. You're already a better violinist than he is." Amelia looked into her butler's red eyes again, trying to find some ounce of sincerity, but it just wasn't there. She blinked and pursed her lips._

"_I appreciate the pep talk, Sebastian." She thanked in a monotone. She spun around and went into her room, plopping down on her bed and staring at the white ceiling. "He's not going to call me back." She muttered to herself. "This is already proving to be a bloody wretched day, and it's barely noon."_


End file.
